


Метасекс (или история о том, как попытки Дедпула свести Чарльза и Эрика вместе потерпели сокрушительный провал)

by miroveha



Category: Cable and Deadpool, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В результате небольшого просчёта в вычислениях Нэйтан Саммерс и Уэйд Уилсон оказываются в 1962 году, где совершенно случайно наталкиваются на двух крайне любопытных субъектов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Метасекс (или история о том, как попытки Дедпула свести Чарльза и Эрика вместе потерпели сокрушительный провал)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meta-Sexual, or How Deadpool Failed to Get Charles and Erik to Declare Their Undying Love For One Another](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15376) by irenak. 



Нэйтан «Кейбл» Саммерс ненавидел путешествия во времени.

Он понимал, конечно же, что с учетом всех обстоятельств его ненависть отдавала лёгкой иронией, но это ему не особо мешало. Нэйт ненавидел путешествия во времени — они всегда оборачивались адской головной болью, а его телекинез, и без того ограниченный, потом был нестабилен по меньшей мере неделю. Да и отслеживать временные потоки — то ещё удовольствие.

Зато Уэйд приспосабливался мгновенно. Вот же ублюдок.

— Какой это год? 1963? 1930? Это же не 1957, правда?

Нэйт вздохнул, заранее сожалея о своем вопросе:

— Почему? Что такого случилось в 1957?

— Не знаю. Просто всегда ненавидел этот год. Гребаный 1957.

Нэйт сосчитал до десяти, напомнив себе, что частично сам виноват — если бы они не смешали свои ДНК, сейчас Уэйд не скользил бы с ним по временной оси. Так что, если подумать, он ещё не самый неприятный попутчик из всех возможных.

— Нэйт! Ты только посмотри! — Уэйд указал на экран телевизора в магазинной витрине. Показывали какую-то рекламу сигарет, заунывно предупреждающую о том, что курение вредит здоровью. — Реклама сигарет! Они, оказываются, вызывают рак!

«Я не стану отрезать ему голову и заливать в бетон. Я не стану отрезать ему голову и заливать в бетон».

Нэйт дважды проверил дату в наспех купленной газете — первое сентября, 1962 год. Это был не тот момент в истории, который ему нужен, так что придется потратить пару минут на перепрограммирование координат для верной точки пространства-времени… Что будет сложно, если Уэйд не прекратит цепляться к каждому встречному с вопросом: «По десятибалльной шкале Донов Дрейперов — один Дон Дрейпер равно «горячая штучка», десять Донов Дрейперов равно «мне бы не хватило времени до того, как я умру от старости», — какую женщину из вашего офиса вы бы трахнули?»

Нэйт за руку оттащил его в сторону.

— Прекрати пугать местных.

— Понимаешь, это был вопрос с подвохом. Правильный ответ такой: «Бэтти, Пегги и Джоан, каждую — по три раза».

— Если я куплю тебе пива, пока пытаюсь вытащить отсюда наши задницы, ты заткнешься хоть на пять минут?

Уэйд пожал плечами.

— Попробовать стоит.

Подразумеваемое «…хотя вряд ли это поможет» осталось невысказанным, но Нэйт уже готов был схватиться за любую соломинку.

К их общему счастью, сейчас как раз наступил пик обеденного перерыва: Нэйту пришлось лишь немного подтолкнуть разумы людей в ресторанчике на углу, чтобы они сочли сумасшедшего в черно-красной маске и его двухметрового спутника совершенно нормальными посетителями. Взяв на стойке два пива, он вернулся к столику и сел напротив Уэйда, который тут же отобрал одну кружку себе. Пока он шумно и с удовольствием пил, Нэйт снял с запястья портативный компьютер и углубился в работу. Повисла благословенная тишина, пусть Нэйт и скидывал время от времени руки Уэйда с панели навигации.

Позади него открылась дверь, и два новых разума коснулись его сознания.

— …хватит так страдать, Эрик, — прозвучал мужской голос с едва заметным английским акцентом, в котором слышился сдерживаемый смех. — Уверен, та юная леди совершено случайно пролила на тебя воду.

— Мое пальто безнадежно испорчено, — ответил ему другой голос. Кажется, с немецким произношением, но Нэйт не был уверен до конца. — Кожаная отделка… Чарльз? Всё в порядке?

— Да, конечно… но в этой комнате…

Не сговариваясь, Нэйт с Уэйдом застыли, стараясь привлекать как можно меньше внимания.

— Чарльз?..

— Нет, всё в порядке, — отозвался его собеседник с напускным весельем. — Возможно, я немного… — Что бы это ни было, он не договорил. — Неважно. Я пойму, когда мы наконец поедим.

— Уверен? — без малейшего сомнения переспросил второй.

— Всё на свете стает понятней после хорошего обеда, — ответил первый.

Когда они прошли мимо их столика, Нэйт попытался как можно незаметней рассмотреть новых посетителей. К счастью, они продолжали разговаривать, не обращая внимания на все остальное вокруг, пока Нэйт с Уйэдом изо всех сил прикидывались мебелью, а не путешественниками во времени, застрявшими в 1962-ом году.

Как только двое мужчин сели, Уэйд наклонился ближе.

— Боже ты мой.

— Уэйд…

— Это были… — Вытянув шею, он в открытую уставился на них, так что Нэйт вынужден был его одернуть. — Это же они! Нет, точно они!

— Уэйд. Пожалуйста, просто заткнись.

— Да ладно! Только не говори, что тебе совсем не любопытно.

— Совсем.

Разумеется, это ложь. Потому что, ну, за соседним столиком действительно сидит Чарльз Ксавье — и выглядит он гораздо моложе, чем Нэйт привык, даже моложе, чем в их первую короткую встречу. В этом времени он обладает пышной копной волос, круглым лицом, полным решимости хранить детский жирок до последнего, и сногсшибательно обаятельной улыбкой, которую он немедленно использует на официантке. Инвалидной коляски рядом не наблюдается.

И если другой человек — худой и темноволосый, с улыбкой, похожей на акулий оскал, — действительно Эрик Леншерр, то сейчас молодой Чарльз проводит время в компании будущего Магнето.

Встреча с ними обещает быть очень, очень непростой — или вообще вызвать временной парадокс. Сложно вообразить себе ситуацию ещё хуже.

— Чувак! Это же прекрасно!

Кэйбл моргнул.

— Это как угодно, но только не прекрасно. Мы должны немедленно уйти.

— Ты что, шутишь? — Уэйд практически светился от ликования. — Я ни за что не упущу шанс прямо здесь и сейчас разрешить всю их сексуальную неудовлетворенность.

— …что?

— Я шипперю чэрик, — сказал Уэйд так, будто это все объясняло. — У меня даже фанатская футболка есть.

— Понятия не имею, что это значит.

— Чарльз. Эрик. Чэрик. — Уэйд взмахнул рукой. — Это фандомные штучки. Началось ещё с «Баффи», а значит, во всем виноват Джосс Уидон.

У Нэйта сложилось впечатление, будто Уэйд разговаривал на языке, лишь отдаленно напоминающем английский.

— Что? — снова спросил он.

— О, да ладно. Только не говори, что не видишь этого.

— Не вижу чего?

— Шуток только для двоих, постоянного нарушения личного пространства, шахматных партий как сублимации гомоэротических желаний. — Уэйд кивнул на двух мужчин, продолжающих разговаривать. — Видишь? Вот же оно. Прямо здесь. Они практически трахают друг друга взглядами, пока мы тут разговариваем.

— Они определенно не… что ты сказал?

— Нэйт. Нэйт, Нэйт, Нэйт. — Уэйд печально покачал головой. — Для человека, который когда-то контролировал всю мировую сеть, твои знания об Интернете удивительно неглубоки.

Нэйт начинал думать, что ему нужно выпить что-нибудь покрепче пива.

— Мы можем прекратить этот разговор?

— И ты даже ничего не спросишь? — Уэйд возмущенно выпрямился на стуле. — Знаешь, а ведь мы, возможно, оказались здесь не просто так! Может, в конце концов мы должны были оказаться в 1962-ом.

В голову Нэйта закралось очень плохое предчувствие о направлении их разговора, и в этот раз ему было даже жаль, что он точно знает, о чем думает Дедпул.

— Я не считаю, что…

— Неужели ты не видишь? Только посмотри на этих двух одиноких, эмоционально искалеченных людей. — Уэйд указал рукой, совершенно не заботясь о конспирации, и это наконец привлекло внимание Чарльза. — Они нужны друг другу. Они как две половинки одного целого, две стороны одной медали, инь и ян, магнит и… ещё один магнит. — Он хлопает ладонью по столу. — Мы можем предотвратить их развод!

— Они никогда не были женаты, — не мог не заметить Нэйт.

— Они развелись на пляже. Поделили детей, пустили скупую мужскую слезу. Это совершенно точно был развод. — Уэйд поднялся со своего места. — И лично я не могу подвести фанаток. Я сведу этих чертовых детишек вместе, предотвращу сцену на пляже — и знаешь, что сделает Интернет? Интернет поблагодарит меня, Нэйт. Я стану его героем.

Нэйт попытался телекинезом удержать его на месте — но, конечно же, сила подвела его в самый неподходящий момент, и Уэйд все-таки подошел к Чарльзу с Эриком.

— Эй, детишки! Посмотрите на себя! Вы же прекрасно смотритесь вместе!

Нэйт, бормоча ругательства на трех языках одновременно, поспешно сложил свой компьютер. Когда он подошел к остальным, Уэйд как раз хлопнул Чарльза по плечу и сказал:

— Не зря же ты такой низенький, голубоглазый и к тому же шотландец!

— Пожалуйста, прекратите, — сказал Чарльз. — И я не шотландец.

— Конечно нет, мистер Тумнус, — ответил Уэйд, тут же ткнув пальцем в Эрика: — А он не может быть ирландцем: иногда его акцент отчаянно вопит о Дюссельдорфе.

Если Чарльз был просто озадачен всем происходящем, то на лице у Эрика появилось совершенно убийственное выражение. Уэйд, разумеется, мог пережить почти что угодно, но Нэйту не хотелось разгребать ещё и эту проблему.

Схватив Уэйда за руку, он сказал:

— Уходим, быстро.

— Но мы ещё даже не начали! Не добрались до той части, где я уговариваю их признаться в вечной любви друг к другу!

Судя по всему, Эрик перешел от планирования обычного убийства до пыток, расчленения и закапывания частей тела в стратегически важных местах. В отличие от него, Чарльз при виде Нэйта загорелся энтузиазмом.

«Я так и знал, что почувствовал тогда другого телепата! Это чудесно!»

«Гм, да. Наверное», — ответил Нэйт. Молодой Чарльз оказался более… восторженным, чем он привык.

— Прекрасные новости, Эрик! — вслух сказал Чарльз. — Этот человек тоже мутант.

Эрик подозрительно прищурился, явно не разделяя его энтузиазм. Если честно, Нэйт не мог его за это винить.

— Какое совпадение.

— Слушайте, я знаю, как это выглядит, — выпалил Уэйд. — Кто бы мог подумать, что две гетеросексуальные пары мутантов случайно столкнутся в баре? — Он делает паузу. — Ну, во всяком случае, мы с Нэйтом гетеросексуальны. — Пауза. — Ну, не всегда… — Пауза. — Но не то чтобы это было проблемой.

Чарльз выслушал эту тираду с выражением вежливого интереса на лице.

— То есть, вы тоже мутант?

— Да, — сказал Уэйд.

— Нет, — сказал Нэйт одновременно с ним.

Уэйд впился взглядом в его лицо (наверное, впился, Нэйт ведь не видел его глаз) и повторил:

— Да. Способность ломать четвертую стену абсолютно точно мутировавшая. — Пауза. — Мутантская. — Пауза. — Особенная разновидность. — Пауза. — Но не то чтобы это было проблемой.

— Понятно, — сказал Чарльз, хотя очевидно, что ему ничего не понятно.

— Послушайте, мне очень жаль… — Нэйт умолк, не уверенный, за что именно должен извиняться. За Уэйда? Жизнь? Вселенную? Всё остальное?.. В любом случае, извинения казались ему совершенно необходимыми. — Мы просто проходили мимо и…

— И решили поговорить с вами о проблемах в общении! — прервал его Уэйд, усаживаясь на свободный стул. И, Господи помилуй, выглядел при этом так, будто ему все это нравится. — Послушай, Чарли — я же могу называть тебя Чарли?

— Лучше не надо.

— Прости. Так вот, детка… приятель… хоть иногда смотри по сторонам. То есть, я знаю, что ты телепат и все такое, но любовная слепота принесет твоей заднице большие неприятности. Или позвоночнику. Гораздо вероятнее, что это будет позвоночник.

— О Господи, — пробормотал Нэйт, спрятав лицо в ладонях и молясь о том, чтобы этот день закончился как можно быстрее.

— И Эрик, старина, я в курсе, что ты провел последнее время на неофициальных прослушиваниях «Бесславных ублюдков»…

— Что за…

— Не волнуйся, ты будешь вспоминать об этом ещё сорок пять лет и попытаешься до смерти избить Квентина Тарантино Оскаром. И поверь мне, чувак, это будет лучшая церемония вручения Оскара всех времен и народов. — Умолкнув на мгновение, Уэйд вернулся к своей первоначальной речи: — В общем, хоть я и восхищаюсь твоим умением убивать людей, которому стараюсь подражать, но все же оно станет серьезным препятствием на пути к твоему счастью. И к возможности когда-либо заняться сексом с этим человеком.

Он схватил Чарльза за плечи и притянул к себе.

— Видишь? Как ты можешь сопротивляться этим невинным голубым глазам? Даже я его хочу, а ведь я знаю, как он будет выглядеть спустя пятьдесят лет… — Уэйда передернуло.

Помимо желания Нэйт все-таки уловил обрывки кровожадных мыслей, заполнивших разум Эрика (он и представить не мог, как Чарльз их блокировал), и, надо сказать, был впечатлен такой фантазией. Особенно тем вариантом, который включал в себя голову Уэйда, монету и столовые приборы.

Металл вокруг них начал зловеще дребезжать.

— Ага! Ну что, я прав? Я только намекнул на секс с Чарльзом, и ты сразу начал ревновать! Вы так сильно влюблены друг в друга, что мне даже немного неловко. Прислушайтесь к своим чувствам — вы знаете, что это правда.

Это что, цитата из «Звездных Войн»? Нэйт был совершенно уверен, что только что услышал цитату из «Звездных Войн».

— А теперь идите друг к другу, дети мои. — Уэйд почти толкнул Чарльза к Эрику. — Прямо сейчас. Уединитесь в гостиничном номере, сделайте все, что подразумевается здесь подтекстом, сделайте биологически невозможного младенца-мутанта и обеспечьте всем нам лучший мир — мир, в котором вы никогда не расстанетесь, ничто не будет причинять боли, и вместо вас фанатки посвятят кинк-фест мне и Нэйту!

И, сказав это, Уэйд просто… застыл. Как будто его поставили на паузу. Нэйт посмотрел на Чарльза, который, казалось бы, просто потирал висок (и кто бы его осудил, учитывая состоявшийся разговор с Дедпулом?), но Нэйт знал, что здесь произошло на самом деле. Он перевел взгляд на по-прежнему замороженного Уэйда.

— Гм, Уэйд?..

Уэйд посмотрел на него снизу вверх и заявил:

— Я маленькая принцесса.

— Действительно, — вздохнул Нэйт.

— И я люблю пони, — добавил он.

Оглянувшись на Чарльза, Нэйт не мог не признаться хотя бы самому себе, что немного испуган. Не только потому, что иногда забывал, как силен этот мутант (Нэйт знал из собственного опыта, что повлиять на сознание Уэйда — задача не из легких), но и потому, что, похоже, в этом времени Профессор Икс не был так принципиален в вопросах использования способностей ради мелкой мести.

— Признаю, это довольно забавно, — сказал Нэйт («Я хочу сегодня косички, ну пожалуйста», — заныл Уэйд у него над ухом), — но как долго он останется в таком состоянии?

Опустивший руку Чарльз выглядел смущенным.

— Полагаю, час или два. Прошу прощения, я был немного груб с вашим другом, не так ли?

— Он не мой… — Нэйт не договорил, потому что это была не совсем правда. Уэйд часто бывал раздражающей занозой в заднице, но все же он пытался стать лучше, и Нэйт не мог этого не ценить. — Все в порядке. По крайней мере, пока мне не придется бороться с последствиями. 

— Нет, нет, это временное. — Чарльз немного приободрился. — Но если вы не против остаться и обсудить ваши способности, мы хотели бы…

— Говори за себя, — пробормотал Эрик.

— Мы путешествуем с целью — ну, вы могли бы назвать это вербовкой, но на самом деле мы просто ищем других мутантов, и…

Нэйт остановил его, подняв руку.

— Я ценю ваше предложение, но нам в самом деле нужно идти. Подъем, Уэйд.

Он стянул наемника со стула («Как грубо», — пожаловался ему Уэйд) и, поколебавшись, протянул ладонь.

— Как бы то ни было, это большая честь, Профессор.

— Спасибо. — Чарльз, немного ошеломленный, пожал его руку в ответ.

Нэйт обернулся к Эрику:

— А вы…

Он запнулся. Мировоззрение Магнето всегда было слишком близко к предпочтениям Апокалипсиса, чтобы он мог ему симпатизировать, и Нэйт точно знал, к какому будущему это вело. Но этот Эрик — ещё не Магнето, а потому Нэйт решил остановится на чем-то нейтральном.

— Постарайтесь не делать глупостей. Ну, ещё более глупых, чем обычно. — Пауза. Тяжелый вздох. — Просто… постарайтесь в ближайшее время не стрелять.

Эрик в ответ показательно зевнул.

Нэйт повернулся к Уэйду:

— Пойдем. Нам пора возвращаться.

— А мы купим щенка? Честное слово, я буду очень его любить!

— Конечно, Уэйд, мы купим тебе щенка.

— Ура!

Нэйт сделал себе мысленную пометку экспериментировать со временем как можно меньше, пока рядом находится Уэйд, и со всей возможной скоростью потащил его куда подальше от злополучного ресторана. Посчитав, что они отошли достаточно далеко, Нэйт наконец сказал:

— Телепортация на двоих.

Позади остались лишь два ошеломленных мутанта, пытающихся сделать вид, что все в порядке: Эрик выпрямлял вмятины на вилке, Чарльз разглаживал скатерть. Пару минут они сидели в гробовой тишине.

Наконец Эрик поднял взгляд на своего спутника:

— Что, черт возьми, здесь только что произошло?

— Понятия не имею, друг мой.


End file.
